Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie, es una pony terrestre que reside en Ponyville y es uno de los personajes principales en My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Su nombre completo dicho por su madre en Crónicas de la amistad es Pinkamena Diane Pie. Vive en Sugarcube Corner, lugar en donde trabaja como pastelera, ayudando al Sr. y la Sra. Cake con su trabajo, cuidando a sus bebés, haciendo fiestas para los varios ponies de Ponyville, y tiene aventuras junto con sus amigas. Ella es una pony muy exuberante, entusiasta, feliz, ridícula, habladora, alegre y risueña. Compone y canta muchas canciones, y tiene un lagarto bebé sin dientes como mascota llamado Gummy. A menudo sirve como el momento cómico del show y ejecuta proezas imposibles que desafían la lógica, tales como su cabello aparentemente inflable o incluso a veces "romper la cuarta pared". Representa al elemento de la risa. Personalidad Exuberancia Pinkie Pie tiene una personalidad alegre y muy extrovertida. Ella adora comer golosinas y dulces. Su forma de hablar es única entre su entorno ya que no sigue la conversacion yéndose fuera de tema. Tiene una tendencia de hacer fiestas para casi cualquier ocasión y es muy educada en el area de la música ya que en los episodios es vista tocando varios instrumentos (a la vez). Una de sus características es que prefiere dar pequeños saltos a caminar o trotar como los otros ponis terrestres. Pinkie Pie no solo es conocida en Ponyville por sus fiestas, sino por su rara forma de actuar y su "sexto sentido" que predice diferentes eventos (que en su mayoría causan que algunos ponis salgan heridos), esto lleva a que tenga la fama de "excéntrica" y rara; Esto causa que no sea tomada enserio por sus amigas y vista como pesada. Además, en el capitulo "Party of One", Pinkie Pie demostro ser insegura y paranoica despues de escuchar por parte de Spike, que sus amistades hicieron una fiesta de despedida en honor a ella por que, segun Spike, no la querían mas en Ponyville. Pinkie Pie le enseña a las otras ponis a reirse de sus miedos durante el episodio La Magia de la Amistad, Primera Parte a través de un número musical, y además le ayuda a Twilight a aceptar hechos aunque no los llegue a entender en el episodio Las predicciones de Pinkie. Ella le juega varias bromas a los habitantes de Ponyville con Rainbow Dash durante el episodio "Una Amistad Malhumorada", diciendo que adora divertirse. Aunque ella es muy precavida; cuando ella le juega una broma a alguien procura que no le haga daño y que además la "víctima" ría también. Por ejemplo: ella pintó todas las manzanas del huerto de Applejack; en principio, Applejack estaba furiosa hasta que descubrió que la pintura era soluble en agua. Pinkie nunca le jugará una broma a alguien si sabe que la puede herir, como a Fluttershy por su sensibilidad. Cuando Gilda intimida a Fluttershy y la hace llorar, Pinkie decide tomar medidas "Al estilo Pinkie Pie" por medio de organizarles una fiesta. Rainbow Dash esconde diversas bromas para los invitados. Desafortunadamente, Gilda se convierte en víctima de todas las bromas. Ella pensó que Pinkie Pie había puesto las bromas para que ella cayera, y se sorprendió al saber que Rainbow Dash lo hizo. Cuando Rainbow no quiere irse con ella, Gilda se va furiosa. Desarrollo Pinkie Pie esta basada en dos Pinkies, la de la Tercera generación (G3) y la otra G3.5 (Pony Babies), además de la pegaso Suprise de la G1, las dos Pinkies encajaban. Pinkie Pie (Pinkie = Rosadita, Pie = Tarta), puede traducirse como "tarta rosadita". left|thumb|192px|Primera version de Pinkie Pie Relaciones Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie fue el primer pony que Twilight conoció, aunque esta se fue corriendo despues de escuchar su nombre, dejando a Twilight atónita y dudosa sobre la clase de ponis residentes del lugar. Pero después de darle su fiesta de bienvenida, Pinkie fue la primera en mostrar interés por la amistad de Twilight. Pinkie actua como la conciencia de Twilight en el episodio "Verde no es tu color". Aveces la personalidad extrovertida e hiperactiva de Pinkie hace que Twilight se frustre y simplemente la ignore. Fluttershy: Es la unica residente en Ponyville que no sufrió las bromas de Pinkie, ya que esta la ve como sensible y frágil (aunque Fluttershy es considerada la mas "vieja" del grupo). Pinkie Pie además vela para que otros no se metan con ella, pero Fluttershy muestra una actitud mas madura ante ella. Rainbow Dash: Rainbow tenia una percepcion de Pinkie como Pesada e histerica, hasta que las dos venturaron por Ponyville jugándole bromas a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. Pinkie Pie admira a Rainbow Dash por sus habilidades de vuelo y más aún después de que esta hizo un Sonic Rainboom. Applejack:'' Al ser la mas tolerante del grupo, tiene cierta tolerancia hacia Pinkie, y es la única en Ponyville que muestra respeto por el sexto sentido de la pony rosa. 'Rarity: Tienen una amistad tolerable, en el episodio Dragonshy, las dos son vistas jugando 35 juegos seguidos de TA-TE-TI, los cuales Pinkie Pie gana.Y Rarity le propone "La mejor de 71" Galería 201px-Pinkie begins hugging Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Applejack R MyLittlePonyFriendshipisMagic1.jpg Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png 200px-Pinkie Pie iris wipe S1E21.png Spin pinkie pie and fluttershy spin by tomdantherock-d4in9h6.gif Pinkie pie wave hair animation by ake xanchez-d5hthfy.gif Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png Primera fiesta de Pinkie Pie.jpg Pinkie Pie with fillies.png Pinkie pie cancion de zeora.jpg Dancing Pinkie Pie.gif Free pinkie pie icon by gatitonyaa-d5i63xx.gif Too Many Pinkie Pies 24.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 23.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 21.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 20.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 19.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 17.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 15.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 14.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 13.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 12.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 11.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 9.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 7.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 5.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 4.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies 1.jpg Too Many Pinkie Pies.png An army of Pinkie Pies.png Pinkie Pie comiendo manzanas.jpg PinkieyFluttershy.jpg Pinkie Pie feliz por ir a la Gala.jpg This is me, i am Pinkie.png|Pinkie Is a Happy Ponie pinkie- pie 2.png Pinkie-pie-1741-640x400.jpg thumb|no se si es real pero me salio esta imagen y quise compartirla con ustedesthumb|Pinkie feliz thumb|236px Curiosidades *Cuando la serie se empezó a desarrollar en el 2008, Pinkie Pie iba a ser una Pegaso con el nombre de "Surprise", pero finalmente fué Fluttershy quien se quedó con las alas. *Pinkie Pie es la segunda mayor del grupo,siendo Fluttershy un año mayor que Pinkie Pie. Esto es mencionado por Fluttershy en "una amistad malhumorada " cuando Pinkie Pie le dice a Fluttershy '''"Tu tía Pinkie Pie lo tiene todo bajo control ''y Fluttershy le dice '''soy un año mas grande que tu." *Es la proclamada del comité de bienvenida de Ponyville. *Es muy creativa, suele inventar aparatos útiles, divertidos y algo excéntricos, como una bicicleta helicóptero o su cañón de fiestas. *Tiene talento musical siendo capaz de tocar mas de 5 intrumentos a la vez, a pesar de que no es una unicornio para manipularlos con la misma libertad que ellos lo hacen. *Después de los eventos de "Party of One", Pinkie Pie demostró ser bipolar aunque su otra personalidad no se manifestó por primera vez en ese momento, de niña ella era así antes de conseguir su marca. Su otra personalidad fue bautizada por los fans como Pinkamina y cuando se manifiesta su cabello se desesponja hasta quedar completamente lacio y decaido. *Elsa Covián hizo el dub de Pinkie Pie en los capítulos promocionales de La Magia de la Amistad, pero al final, Elsa quedó con el papel de Rarity. *Es el único personaje que rompe la 4ª pared en enumeradas ocasiones, siendo la primera en el final del capítulo 2 cuando comienza a hablarle directamente al espectador. *Pinkie Pie es la única que tiene un comportamiento errático similar al de caricaturas clásicas como los Looney Toons, pudiendo salir de cualquier lado a escena (incluso de cabeza), corre igual Pepe Le Pew o puede moverse a gran velocidad, cuando esta fuera de cámara, a cualquier parte acto que se ve cuando persigue a Rainbow Dash (pese a que Rainbow Dash es la mas rápida de toda el pueblo). Segun ella, vive su propia "logica". *También es un "chiste" recurrente en la serie, que sea Pinkie Pie la que encuentra los libros que Twilight busca pero no haya. y que hasta parece conocer su contenido mejor que ella.Y hasta lo haya divertido Referencias de:Pinkie Pie en:Pinkie Pie it:Pinkie Pie no:Pinkie Pie pl:Pinkie Pie sv:Pinkie Pie Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Ponies Terrestres Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes